


every second with you I want another

by LetsPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fake Dating, Pining, we love coffee, we love jake and amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPeraltiago/pseuds/LetsPeraltiago
Summary: Just because you can, doesn't mean you shouldn't.





	every second with you I want another

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many ways to say "I love you", without actually saying those three words. On my tumblr @LetsPeraltiago, you can find the prompt list containing 100 ways to say "I love you" and send me a number (+ a more specific request, if you wish to). You request and I write. This one is:
> 
> #24: Just because.
> 
> (Not proofread yet, so I'll apologise in advance for typos and other mishaps)

Amy Santiago is a strong woman; an independent woman; a successful woman. After 5 years with the NYPD working as a detective, that is - she’s been in pretty much every worst case scenario imaginable. That is to say that there are very few situations that she can’t handle. But after riding a wave of success and triumphing around life for so long, a disaster was bound to come around at some point. Unbelievable - yet true - said disaster turned out to come from her own family; more specifically her sister in law aka. Tony’s wife Simona. 

Of course Amy loved her family to the moon and back, and she was specially close with Tony, but Simona was a pill that she couldn’t quite swallow. Actually she choked on it on a weekly basis whenever her brother’s wife sent out weekly email-blasts about the perfect lille family she’d formed with the oldest Santiago-brother and their new twins Benjamin and Bella. This particular week in May was no exception.

“Ugh,” the raven-haired woman groaned as the dreaded name appeared in her inbox with fat, obnoxious letters. “I shouldn’t even click on this,” a click of the mouse soon followed, since she needed a weekly reason to hate Simona. The mumbled words were directed at no-one in particular, but of course caught her desk-neighbour’s attention.

“Pay check?” An empathetic pout grew on his face, guessing that he could relate to whatever she was moaning about. Though all it earned him was a frown, as her eyes shot up over her screen to look at him.

“What? No.” She dropped the judgemental attitude and sighed. "It’s my brother’s annoying wife. Every week she sends out an email telling everyone in the family about how great her life is and how perfect her new twins are…” She shook her head, scrolling further down the brag-mail. “I mean, the twins _are_ cute but-“

Her sentence was cut short by no other than herself, telling Jake that she’d seen something on her screen that apparently was worth not finishing a sentence properly. Within seconds her face had gone from just plain out annoyed to a state of the art shock and perhaps about to have a stroke. Now it was Jake’s turn to frown. “Amy?”

“No no no no! I can’t believe I forgot!”

Upon hearing his partner’s mistake, though he didn’t know exactly what kind, her partner’s face shifted from the confused frown to a straight up excited, ready-to-tease smile. “Amy Santiago! Did you _finally_ forget something?”

“Shut up,” she groaned, frustratingly rubbing her flexed temples.

“No, tell me! What inconsequential thing did you forget?”

There was no questioning the fact that the childish man wouldn’t let this slip by without an answer, so after and pulling her face out of her hands and quickly collecting herself she proceeded to unveil her blunder. 

“It’s my birthday this Sunday…”

Anti-climatic would be playing down what Jake was feeling upon hearing about a mistake that was so bad that it simply didn’t make any sense to him. Not only did even he know - and God knows he sucks at remembering anything that is of importance - but he also couldn’t quite see how it was a problem to her. Having barely just left, his frown was back. “What? You forgot your own birthday? That makes minus sense. You’re throwing yourself a bash and everything.”

“It’s not a _bash_ , Jake,” her deadpan told him that she was displeased with his perception of her upcoming birthday _dinner_. “ And I didn’t _exactly_ forget that it’s my birthday. I’d just… willingly suppressed that Simona is going to be there and that I have to face her.”

Once in a blue moon Jake Peralta felt concern and worry. Today he even acted like it, when he saw Amy’s genuine and uncharacteristic discouraged demeanour He’d been to several of Amy Santiago’s social arrangements (Thanksgiving, Christmas get-togethers, movie and game nights), but he’d never her seen her not actually enjoying. “What’s so wrong with Simona? Isn’t she your brother’s wife?”

“Exactly. She’s _happily married to my perfect brother,_ ” the words came out in what Jake could only guess was a mocking mimic of Simona’s voice. “And because of that, she won’t let go of the fact that I’m still single. She’s such a demon but I’m the only one who sees it.” With a click of a button, her computer screen was turned off with a sigh. “Maybe I should just cancel the entire thing.”

“Your entire birthday? No way. There’s always your mother’s amazing tiramisu and I would be lying if I said that the entire squad hasn’t been looking forward to it,” he had actually finished his sentence but quickly realised that there were probably better ways to do it. More empathetic ways. “… And celebrating you. Happy birthday, Ames.” Perhaps a cheeky smile would save him.

Amy didn’t look any more impressed than before as she pushed back her office chair and picked up her blazer from where it’d hung on the chair’s back. “Whatever… I’ll just have a shitty birthday. Anyways…” Quick as a flash, she picked up her purse. and gave the now silenced partner one last, slightly bummed smile. “I’ll see you guys Sunday. Don’t be late!”

Jake broke and had to smile at the last few words. They were truly Santiago-style and for a second it lightened the mood. That was until she turned away, clocking out for the weekend and left the building. Amy Santiago was feeling miserable and Jake Peralta didn’t like it one bit.

 

 

Whether Amy wanted it to or not, Sunday came around; She was going to have to face her sister-in-law’s taunts and teases. If Amy was lucky enough, Bella and Benjamin would make a fuss all day and allow their aunt to breathe; maybe even enjoy her own birthday for once. But who was she trying to fool? Bella and Benjamin were exemplary babies - even considering the fact that they were barely 2 months old. 

A knock on her door immediately ripped her out of her thoughts, leading her to quickly check her reflection in the mirror. For someone who’d been running around all morning, making sure that everything was in place and ready, she couldn’t help but feel quite put together. Pretty even. Even in the midst of the morning rush she’d taken the time to curl her hair, apply a decent makeup and picking out a dress that she fancied. It was a wrap-around model made of a fiery red fabric - complimenting her black hair - and enhanced both her hips and chest without being too vulgar. All in all, Amy Santiago felt beautiful.

“Oh Amy, honey… What did I tell you about wearing the same colour all the time? Just like milk, it will expire.”

So much for feeling good about herself. Amy’s blood immediately boiled upon hearing the way too recognisable and dreaded voice. On the other hand she’d been raised well and knew better than to be rude back. So she bit her lip and slowly spun around to see face the devil herself.

“Simona,” she said through a forced smile. “ _So_ lovely that you could make it. Where’s Tony and the twins?”

It was clear that the other woman was inspecting her furnishing, every little detail of Amy’s home, while she calmly slowly strode around the room as she took off her jacket. Judgement, the worst kind, shaped her smile and even her eyes. There’s was no way that a compliment was burning to escape her. “Tony is just parking the car and the twins are with my parents for the day.”

Dammit, Amy thought. So much for fussing babies and an excellent distraction. She’d have to face the fight on her own without her niece and nephew.

Luckily, allowing her to breathe for just a while at least, Tony arrived only seconds after and the rest of the guests followed behind - including the 99-family. Though he more than often brought her so much irritation, Amy had to smile back when a nice, slacks and blazer-clad Jake appeared behind Terry and sent her a smile. “Wow, Peralta. I’m impressed.” She also couldn’t help but notice the bouquet of purple roses in his right hand.

He lightly spread his arms out to the side while quickly making a 360 turn to give her a better look at the full shebang. “I figured I’d actually follow your instructions for once. But only because it’s your birthday.” He teased back as he reached out his hand to offer her the flowers.

“I’ll take it and thank you. They’re beautiful,” the smile, having only grown wide, was still plastered across her face with eyes glistening though she didn’t even notice it herself. But it must’ve shown, because Amy had barely closed the door behind her colleagues before the devil was back at work. Right by Amy’s side, Jake had just hardly had the time to take off his blazer - maybe unspoken but impressing Amy with a neat, white and _ironed_ dress-shirt that hugged his arms and torso nicely - before Simona’s walked up to him and put a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, Amy. You hadn’t told me that you’d gotten yourself a boyfriend?” She gave Jake an analysing elevator look before shifting it back to her sister-in-law, slightly dumfounded but not entirely convinced.

Jake - and Amy for that matter - frowned, immediately shooting confused glances at each other. It took a beat, or maybe a couple more, before before Simona’s work sunk in. Amy looked down at the flowers in her hands, “Oh… You mean Jake? He’s just-“

Before she could reveal the entire truth and give Simona the satisfaction, Jake had swung an arm around Amy’s waist and gently pulled her into his side. “Just simply the best?” He shot her his widest, most convincing smile, all while desperately sending her a glance that told her to seize the opportunity and play along.

“Right. You sure are, _babe,_ ” the last word came out hesitantly, but apparently not enough to unveil their game. “Thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.” A peck to the cheek came next, secretly making Amy’s heart quake with uneasiness but also… affection? That last one was definitely new to her. Since when did Jake Peralta make her heart flutter in such way?

“Only the most beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl.”

As she pulled back from the affectionate action, Amy couldn’t help but notice the slight pink tint that had suddenly spread across his cheek. What was going on? Fluttering hearts, pink cheeks, glistening eyes? This was so unlike them. Nevertheless she didn’t have time to question it further, because suddenly their entire family was swarming around them, all wondering what was going on. If only they knew that Jake and Amy themselves were thinking the exact same thing.

After a couple of hours of eating cake, celebrating, acting and also quickly catching onto the flow of how that worked, Amy quickly tugged on Jake’s hand. “A minute alone, please?” She kept up the big smile for the sake of the show, before pulling Jake with her into the kitchen. And like the good fake-boyfriend he was, he didn’t question it and simply strode along. Brewing coffee would be their cover and allow them to turn their backs to the living room while they talked. No questions were asked, but Jake couldn’t help but notice how his friend’s hands trembled as she opened a brand new packet of coffee.

“Hey, are you okay?” He looked at her as she anxiously spooned coffee into the machine. “I’m sorry I just sprung that whole dating-thing on you, but I figured it’d get Simona to shut up. I know how much she bothers you and I just don’t think it’s fair that you feel bad just because you aren’t seeing someone-”

“Jake,” she snapped her head in his directions, shuffling in closer so that their shoulders were touching and by this also shutting him up. “I-it’s okay. It’s just the adrenaline. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Her look finally softened. “Thank you.” Her voice was just as soft as her smile, putting his heart at ease as he recognised her true colours. There was no force in this world that could keep him from smiling back. For a moment the world around them - aka. the Santiago-family and 99-squad mingling behind them in the living room - disappeared. It was no secret to anyone in the 99-squad and Jake himself that he had a lot of love for the woman by his side, but to Amy the matter had just been kicked around slightly. There was no doubt that she appreciated his care and what he was currently doing for her, but she still didn’t know how to categorise her friend. Did she go along with this because she had to in front of Simona? Or because she wanted to and Simona was an excellent excuse?

“So this will be a 20 dollars pr. hour kind of gig, excluding tips-“

Before he could continue, she elbowed his side and let a giggle dance off her lips. His heart soared at the sound and for a moment, just a brief, he felt bad for putting himself and her in this situation. Him because he knew it wasn’t just acting; her because she had no idea that he wasn’t exactly acting.

“You know… Considering that really took me of guard, we’ve kinda nailed this whole dating-thing.” She spoke up again, eyes still focused on what her hands were doing. She was in the midst of adding water to the machine, not doing anything special yet looking so stupidly beautiful and Jake could feel his heart sting.

“Yeah, I think your family and especially Simona is buying it. Lucky for us that the 99 is used to our spontaneous undercover roles and don’t question it.”

“We make a great team, don’t we?” Amy nodded, closing the lid and dusting off her hands. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she finally allowed herself to look at him. Her trembling hands had finally calmed down, and Jake could feel his heart doing the exact opposite; it was beating with a thousand miles pr. hour. On her part, just like blood rushing to cheeks, Amy’s gut feeling suddenly reached her brain. From one split second to the next her face suddenly showed a whole new range of emotion. Affection, lust, need, care. Jake had seen it all before, but never together at the same time and surely never directed at him like now. This, apparently, was a recipe for what happened next. Without even overanalysing and feeling anxious about it, Amy Santiago gently placed her hands on her partners firm chest before standing on the tip of her toes to press her lips to his. Even though it was brand new, having never happened before, Jake knew exactly what to do; what he wanted to do.

His hands instinctually cupped her rosy cheeks in advance to sliding back into her dark, raven curls and gently pulling her closer - if possible. The coffee machine besides them rumbled as the coffee reached its destined temperature, but Jake couldn’t tell if that was it or if it was his brain on the verge of exploding. He was kissing Amy. Amy was kissing him. Mind blowing.

After a few moments of dragging out the sweet kiss, she tipped back down from the balls of her feet. There was no way around giggling for her when she felt his head desperately following hers even as she pulled back, desperately wanting to keep their lips attached. An extra peck or two followed suit, letting her know that this simply couldn’t be the last, before he pulled back. Dazed and confused, he allowed himself to glance over at the living room before quickly turning his attention back to her. Maybe if he looked away for too long she’d disappear and he’d wake up from this surreal dream he was currently in.

“W-what was that for? Simona wasn’t looking.”

She could feel his voice and chest shake beneath her hands.

 

“Just because. I don’t care about Simona.” 


End file.
